


Liar

by Loucadasloucuras



Series: Supercop's One shot/ Obscenity [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A lot of sex, Alpha Kara Danvers, Bigender Kara Danvers, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lena Luthor, F/F, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Omega Lena Luthor, One Shot, Protective Kara Danvers, Rutting, Top Kara Danvers, a lot of dirt, maybe have a continuation, this is just obscenity
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loucadasloucuras/pseuds/Loucadasloucuras
Summary: -Lena não sabe que você é um alfa, e pediu ajuda para levar para casa porque entrou no cio, eu entendi bem ?-Alex pergunta incrédula, a ruiva tentava manter sua paciência, Kelly percebe isso pois faz carinho em seus ombros.-Sim ! E agora eu preciso dos seus melhores inibidores de cheiro, se não Lena irá perceber que não sou um beta, e não sei como ela vai reagir a isso.-Kara fala baixo da varanda do apartamento da Luthor, a resposta da sua irmã é praticamente instantânea.-Kara são uma da manhã de uma sexta-feita…..(Kelly acerta um tapa no ombro da sua alfa, que rosna baixo completando a frase) mas tudo bem venha aqui logo e me deixe dormir.Música que tirei a ideia : Liar-Camila Cabello
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercop's One shot/ Obscenity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101854
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	Liar

**Author's Note:**

> Olá pessoas que estão interessados em ler essa obscenidade, bem eu não tenho muito o que falar além de pedir para comentarem se possível, essa one shot ficou boa, na minha opinião, espero que gostem também.

Kara estava acostumada a ser confundida como beta, isso realmente não lhe incomodava, e provavelmente a maioria das pessoas na CatCo nunca sequer consideravam que a loira poderia ser um alfa.Diferente de Supergirl, que exalava ferônomios, e isso não era culpa de Kara, inicialmente Alex reclamava disso, mas com algumas visitas aos especialistas sobre anatomía alienígena explicaram que era normal libertar tals hormônios enquanto utilizava os poderes.

Era possível contar nos dedos quem realmente sabia que Kara era um alfa, além das suas quase namoradas, a família e alguns amigos.Quando Kara conheceu Lena, ela se sentiu atraída pela ômega, a Luthor era linda e seu corpo era maravilhoso, mas no pouco tempo de amizade, a CEO deixou bem claro que não gostava muito de alfas, James, Morgan, Lex, todos eram alfas e Lena realmente não apreciava a companhia deles.

A repórter com o tempo simplesmente se acostumou com isso, ela nunca iria trocar sua amizade com Lena, por seus caprichos de alfa.Mas algo aconteceu fazendo a loira duvidar da sua ideia inicial de se manter como “beta”.

Era sexta-feira, e Lena mantinha seu hábito, que Kara tanto reclamava, de ficar até tardes horas da noite trabalhando, a morena sempre era educada diante as sutis reclamações da loira de falar que Lena devia ir dormir cedo e evitar o excesso de trabalho.Mas nessa noite em específico, Lena deixa seu motorista ir embora mais cedo para sua família e decide continuar trabalhar mesmo com um incômodo no corpo, isso era normal após tanto tempo trabalhando por isso a CEO ignora outros pequenos sinais do seu corpo, como mamilos sensíveis demais e até mesmo seu corpo e instintos em alerta total.

Em algum momento, Lena sente uma dor insuportável vindo do meio das suas pernas, a Luthor tem apenas uma reação rápida de procurar sua bolsa, capturando em mãos o vidro que continha seus bloqueadores de cio, e com rapidez engolir um comprimido amargo, em seguida tomando um copo cheio de água.A mulher fica de pé, indo até o banheiro devagar, alguns choramingos saiam abafados da sua boca, Lena tenta arrumar sua aparência para o motorista não desconfiar do que acontecia, quando a Luthor lembra do que fez.

-Kara… desculpe incomodar, mas você poderia vir até a L-Corp ? Eu dispensei meu motorista, mas agora entrei no cio e realmente não posso sair do prédio sem um beta me protegendo.-Lena praticamente choraminga no telefone, fazendo o alfa do outro lado pular do seu sofá e desligar sua Netflix que passava a última temporada da Lenda de Korra.

-Eu estou indo, apenas vou pedir um Uber e logo estou ai.-Kara praticamente se bate mentalmente por não poder ir voando até a empresa da sua melhor amiga e tirar ela de lá, mas mantendo seu disfarce, a loira troca de roupa sem usar sua super velocidade e voa devagar até a rua onde ficava a L-Corp

Os seguranças liberaram a entrada de Kara no momento que ela encosta na porta da empresa, e com a permissão de Lena a loira sobe no seu elevador particular, estando em segundos no andar do escritório da Luthor.

Kara já esteve perto de várias ômegas no cio, mas a maioria como Supergirl, sempre ajudando e colocar os devidos ômegas em lugares seguros e longe das mãos de algum alfa descontrolado, por isso a loira pensa que será fácil levar Lena para casa.A alfa tinha controle sobre seu corpo e principalmente sobre seus hormônios, o que seria excencial para continuar como amiga beta da Luthor.

-Kara !-A repórter é recebida de forma calorosa pela sua melhor amiga que praticamente se joga em seus braços procurando algum tipo de contato físico, típico de ômegas no cio, a loira tenta não pensar em como a morena se esfrega no seu corpo, e responde nervosa.

-Vamos Lena, eu irei te levar para casa.-As mãos de Kara abraçam o corpo de Lena por alguns segundos, até que a alfa se afasta sentindo seu corpo começar reagir a presença de uma ômega na rotina.

-Vamos !-Lena é uma bagunça em pé, suas mãos tremem de forma vergonhosa, mas ela agradece aos seus pela sua amizade com a beta, porque se não ela passaria a noite se masturbando no seu sofá e choramingando sozinha.

-Aqui a chave do carro.-Lena entrega antes de sair do escritório, Kara recebe o objeto enquanto adentra o elevador particular de Lena, que era especialmente pequeno, fazendo a morena ficar próxima do seu corpo e o ambiente se encher rapidamente de feromônios.

Os sérios seguranças do prédio não olham para Lena, como forma de respeito pela sua chefe, que mesmo estando na sua rotina merecia esse respeito e caso eles não dessem, Kara ficaria satisfeita em espantar qualquer um que se aproximasse da sua melhor amiga.

A loira nunca foi ciumenta com ninguém, nem mesmo quando Jeremiah morreu e sua mãe começou namorar outro alfa, ou quando alguém se aproximava de uma das suas namoradas, Kara sempre se controlou de forma impressionante.Mas com Lena era outra coisa, após as duas mulheres se aproximarem e construírem sua amizade, era comum Kara olhar feio para algum homem ou mulher que mantinha sua atenção voltada tempo demais para a Luthor além da sensação de proteção cada vez que Lex mencionava o nome da sua irmã.Isso tudo eram sinais, sinais que nem Lena nem Kara viram, talvez por medo de enxergar que poderiam ser mais do que amigas, ou receio de ambos os lados, mas a partir dessa noite e dessa rotina, as coisas mudariam.

  
  


****

O trânsito estava praticamente vazio, eram quase uma da manhã quando as duas estão adentrando a garagem do prédio de Lena, Kara sempre tinha receio de vir aqui, era o lugar mais chique que ela foi na vida toda, mas agora com uma ômega no cio no banco de trás a loira mal pensa sobre esses detalhes quando praticamente estaciona o carro de qualquer jeito, para finalmente respirar ar limpo de feromônios.

Lena está brava, além de excitada é claro, a caminho do elevador, a ômega encontra outro morador do prédio,que provavelmente era um beta, pois mal olha para as duas, enquanto saia do elevador.Dentro da cabine de metal, o útero de Lena decide voltar com as dores, fazendo sua buceta se fechar contra o nada e a dor insuportável retornar, e graças aos braços fortes de Kara, a morena não caí no chão de forma humilhante.

-Lena já estamos chegando.-Kara fala baixo, de forma reconfortante, ajudando a mente nublada do ômega, que tenta se endireitar, mas mesmo assim os braços fortes da loira continuam ao redor da sua cintura, mesmo com o alfa mantendo uma distância respeitosa dos quadris.

Felizmente só de Lena se aproximar, sua porta já estava sendo destrancada, Kara mal percebe isso, já que a loira tentava ao máximo não pensar no cheiro que era emanado da ômega e a sua possível ereção.Kara era controlada, mas não de aço.

-Irei tomar um banho, se puder me esperar, eu realmente aprecio a sua companhia.-Lena fala sorrindo para sua amiga, Kara concorda levemente com a cabeça, acompanhando a ômega com o olhar até a mesma subir dentro do banheiro.

Kara precisa de alguns segundos para raciocinar o que deveria fazer, mas antes mesmo de ter uma ideia, ela já estava ligando para sua irmã.Foda se que são uma da manhã de uma sexta-feira que ela têm folga, isso é um caso especial….. muito especial

*****

-Aqui estão os remédios, em mim o efeito dura 12 horas e em um cálculo rápido deve durar menos da metade em você então fique atenta.-Alex fala saindo na varanda do seu apartamento, sua irmã usava um robe preto, seus cabelos ruivos estavam bagunçados e tinha algumas marcas vermelhas pelo pescoço exposto da mesma.

-Muito obrigada por isso, eu realmente não sei se iria conseguir disfarçar o cheiro meu por muito tempo, Lena no cio é realmente….. cheirosa.-Kara fala pegando os remédios, antes que a agente do DEO pudesse responder, Kelly chega atrás da mesma envolvendo suas mãos na cintura da sua alfa.

-Boa sorte com sua ômega Kara, cuide bem dela.-Alex precisa segurar para não rir da expressão que a Danvers mais nova faz, o alfa suspira falando baixo.

-Ela não é minha ômega Kelly, ela nem sabe que sou um alfa.-Alex muda sua expressão para preocupada em segundos enquanto fala de forma mais carinhosa.

-Ei Kara, você ser um gentil não te faz ser menos alfa, nunca se esqueça disso ok ?-Kelly concorda com a cabeça sorrindo, Kara levanta a cabeça e suspira antes de falar.

-Eu vou embora, podem voltar se comerem ok, desculpe por interromper a transa.-Kara fala sorrindo e voando rapidamente, mas com sua visão aguçada consegue ouvir sua irmã falar.

-Não estavamos trasando !

*****

  
  


Em poucos segundos, Kara já estava novamente no apartamento de Lena, especificamente na cozinha da Luthor, tomando o remédio que acabara de pegar com Alex, quando um barulho lhe chama a atenção.

-Kara ?-A voz de Lena é alta, Kara logo sai da cozinha, seus olhos arregalam e sua garganta seca mesmo ela tendo tomado três copos de água dois segundos atrás,sua amiga usava um pijama, fofo , se não fosse a situação atual da alfa em tentar não pensar coisas comprometedoras.

-Sim ?-Kara fala engolindo em seco e desviando o olhar do corpo de Lena, a Luthor usava uma blusa de alça, sem sutiã, e um short curto, deixando suas lindas coxas de fora.

-O meu remédio fez efeito mas mesmo assim eu queria que você passasse a noite aqui comigo.-Lena se aproxima da loira, Kara tosse com a aproximação repentina e principalmente o cheiro da Luthor voltando para suas narinas.O cheiro de Lena era doce, era suave mas ao mesmo tempo lhe envolvia por todo lado, provavelmente Kara cheirava igual a ômega perto de si,

-Hum eu fico sim, eu durmo no sofá ?-Kara já dormiu na casa de Lena antes, elas eram amigas, e isso era coisas que amigas fazia uma pela outra, certo ?

-Eu realmente quero sua presença, do meu lado Kara.-Lena praticamente geme em pedido, o alfa sente seus pelos da nuca arrepiar mas olhando para a expressão da ômega ela não consegue negar.

-Claro Lee, o que for melhor para você.-O sorriso que surge no rosto de Lena poderia iluminar o mundo de Kara, e a alfa deixa a possibilidade de um dia ser mais do que amiga da Luthor surgir na sua mente, enquanto isso, a loira segue sua amiga para dentro do enorme quarto da ômega.

-Eu vou rápido no banheiro depois eu deito ok ?-Lena fala bostejando e caminhando para o banheiro do seu quarto, enquanto isso a loira se senta na cama da sua amiga, para em seguida deitar de barriga para cima.Kara mal sente seus olhos se fecharem com o peso das suas pálpebras, a última coisa que ela percebe é a cama afundar do seu lado e uma mão envolver a sua.

******

  
  


_ Lena acorda aos poucos, seu corpo dói, e mesmo após dormir a ômega se sentia cansada, suas mãos procuram seu travesseiro, quando seu despertador começa tocar, obrigando a mulher abrir os olhos. _

_ Ela não estava no seu apartamento, muito menos no seu escritório na L-Corp, era um lugar simples, visto que o quarto não era grande, mas mesmo assim confortável e principalmente cheiroso…. _

_ Deixando esses detalhes de lado a ômega se levanta desligando o relógio que continuava a despertar, para finalmente ficar de pé, deixando a coberta cair do chão, Lena percebe que está pelada, sua reação é instantânea, um grito alto sai da sua garganta, enquanto a Luthor volta agarrar o lençol contra seu corpo. _

_ -Lena !-A porta do quarto é aberta, Kara lhe olhava preocupada, o cheiro fica mais forte e a ômega precisa se sentar antes que suas pernas falhassem, sua amiga se aproxima, revelando sua barriga e pernas descobertas, a beta usava apenas roupas íntimas, a Luthor tampa os olhos rapidamente quando percebe que ficou tempo demais olhando o corpo da loira. _

_ -Lena você está bem ?-Kara coloca a mão no pescoço da ômega sentindo se estava com febre, mas logo descarta a ideia, por outro lado o fato de Lena continuar em silêncio e sem lhe olhar acaba deixando a loira preocupada. _

_ -Onde eu estou ?-Lena fala olhando para os olhos azuis de Kara, que aperta as sobrancelhas em dúvida, enquanto respondia o óbvio.  _

_ -No meu quarto, sabe o meu apartamento.-Lena estende a mão empurrando a beta para longe, deixando Kara mais confusa. _

_ -Por que eu estou pelada e você só com isso ?-Lena fala apontando para o corpo musculoso de Kara, que fica de pé olhando para a ômega sem entender, a Luthor perde a paciência e fica de pé, ainda cobrindo seu corpo com a coberta. _

_ -Me fala o que aconteceu Kara ! Se não… se não eu ligo para a polícia agora.-Lena fala caminhando para longe da loira, que tenta se aproximar novamente mas a ômega rosna baixo, tentando ser mais ameaçadora possível, quando ela sente feromônios calmantes lhe envolver. _

_ -Lena, nós… nós transamos ! Foi isso !-Kara fala corando de forma fofa, sem parar de soltar seus hormônios no ar, Lena fareja o ar mantendo sua expressão confusa. _

_ -Que cheiro é esse ?-Lena fala confusa, a alfa suspira antes de se aproximar devagar. _

_ -Sou eu Lena, agora eu preciso que se acalme ok ? Feche os olhos e conte até cinco e depois abra.-Kara fala estando a centímetros da ômega, que suspira antes de fazer o que a loira pediu….. _

******

.

Lena acordou em um pulo, suas mãos vão rapidamente para seus peitos, tentando tampar sua suposta nudez, ofegante a ômega percebe que estava de volta ao seu apartamento, e que tinha tido um sonho….. intenso.Após se acalmar,a Luthor sente um cheiro bom vindo de fora do seu quarto, que estava com a porta aberta, Lena se pergunta se Kara ainda estava no seu apartamento.

A ômega passa no banheiro, mexendo no seu cabelo, que se bagunçou com a intensidade do seu sonho, e jogou um pouco de água no seu pescoço, já que ela começava sentir seus sintomas de cio retornando aos poucos, lhe deixando com calor.Após essa rápida ida ao banheiro, a ômega caminha para sua cozinha, encontrando sua melhor amiga de costas, Kara estava com sua blusa levemente levantada, mostrando suas costas, um cheiro leve ainda estava presente no ar , mas Lena ignora chegando perto da loira sem ela perceber.

-Bom dia !-Lena fala colocando o rosto no ombro de Kara, a loira sorri olhando para a Luthor, enquanto termina de passar o café.

-Bom dia Lee, dormiu bem ?-Kara fala acompanhando Lena com o olhar, a ômega concorda levemente com a cabeça antes de se sentar na cadeira e olhar para um sacola da padaria próxima do seu prédio.

-Dormi super bem, mas você sabe que não precisava ir comprar café da manhã para mim certo ?-Kara sorri trazendo uma xícara de café forte, como Lena gostava, e deixando em frente a Luthor, enquanto tira algumas coisas da sacola.

-Eu trouxe algumas coisas para mim… como Donuts ! ( _ Kara fala sorrindo e tirando seus doces favoritos da sacola)  _ e também umas coisas mais saudáveis e que dão energia o que é recomendado para um ômega no cio.-Lena sorri vendo sua amiga tirar muitas comidas da sacola e colocar na sua frente, saladas frias, frutas frescas e até sucos, só de olhar para isso a barriga de Lena ronca em fome.

-Muito obrigada Kara, é bom eu comer antes de tomar a segunda dose do meu remédio.-Lena fala abrindo a vasilha com frutas frescas, Kara pega um dos Donuts dando uma mordida comendo metade de uma vez.

-Lena eu posso perguntar algo ?-Kara fala após terminar de comer o primeiro doce, ela estava nervosa, a loira sentia que tinha que falar logo a verdade para Lena, quanto mais tempo de mentira pior.

-Claro Kara.-Lena fala levantando o olhar a direção da sua amiga, que cora levemente antes de começar falar.

-Você odeia alfas ?-Lena solta uma risadinha baixa, antes de responder sa pergunta.

-Eu não odeio, não totalmente, mas sim eu não tenho uma simpatia por alfas, eles são tão ignorantes, com egos inflados que me enojam, além de que a maioria são descontrolados e atacam ômegas, isso é doentio sabe ?-Lena fala desviando o olhar enquanto coloca mais um morango na sua boca, enquanto isso, Kara mantém seu olhar abaixando.

-Eu sou uma alfa, eu realmente sinto muito por esconder isso de você …. mas eu simplesmente fiquei com medo de não conseguir ser sua amiga e principalmente a cada dia que passa de não poder ser mais do que sua amiga e talvez se eu fosse uma beta teria mais chances….-Kara divaga ficando de pé e de costas para a ômega, que ainda dirigia a confissão que a loira queria ser mais do que sua amiga, claro que Lena já tinha ficado com betas, mas o que ela sentia por Kara era diferente e agora a Luthor entendia o porque.

-Kara….. está tudo bem, olhe para mim.-Lena fica de pé e fala firme, o alfa mantém uma distância respeitosa, mas a ômega suspira se aproximando devagar.

-O que você sente por mim ?-Lena fala baixo e finalmente consegue fazer a alfa olhar para si, Kara suspira antes de começar falar.

-Eu me sinto atraída por você…. mas ao mesmo tempo eu sinto que poderia fazer qualquer coisa para você ficar bem, eu sei que isso pode parecer estranho, mas quando Kelly me disse para cuidar da minha ômega, uma parte de mim ficou feliz ao ouvir aquilo.-Kara fala mexendo nos seus óculos de forma nervosa, arrancando um sorriso de Lena, que se aproxima mais da alfa, fazendo a mesma paralisar no lugar, enquanto vê a ômega colocar suas mãos nos seus ombros, e seus olhos se fecharem.

O beijo era fofo, por alguns minutos as duas apenas curtiam o momento quando o corpo de Lena volta a vida, exigindo a alfa dentro de si, o mais forte e rápido possível, com a dor renascendo, a ômega se afasta gemendo. 

-Lena… você quer ajuda com sua rotina ?-Mesmo em um momento quente como esse, a alfa conseguiu manter sua doçura, Lena sorri enquanto puxa Kara para mais um beijo, a alfa rapidamente assume a liderança e explora a boca da morena com sua língua, enquanto a empurra para a bancada mais próxima. 

Nesse momento, o cheiro de Lena e Kara estavam envolvidos no ar, ambas as mulheres soltavam feromônios no ar sem ao menos perceber, provavelmente era possível perceber de longe, que uma ômega estava em sua rotina, mas bem acompanhada.Lena não precisa falar nada, logo Kara está beijando e descobrindo diversos pontos fracos no seu pescoço, enquanto suas mãos exploram e tiram a Luthor do seu pijama leve.

Infelizmente, para tirar Kara das suas roupas demora um pouco mais, já que a mesma usava tanto cueca como sutiã, mas Lena não reclama em momento nenhum enquanto suas mãos abaixam as peças íntimas do alfa, revelando o belo par de peitos e um pau… um pau enorme.

Lena podia estar em sua rotina, mas mesmo assim ela sabia bem como servir um alfa, e em segundos, a ômega está de joelhos entre Kara e a armário debaixo da pia da sua cozinha, tentando chupar o pau de 20 centímetros da loira.Lena sente sua buceta pingar, provavelmente sujando o chão, mas a única coisa que ela consegue pensar no momento é o pau grosso de Kara na sua mão.

-Porra Lena ! Sua boca é maravilhosa.-Kara sempre despeja elogios para a ômega, que os utiliza de incentivos, para colocar cada vez mais do comprimento da alfa em sua garganta, a loira precisa manter seu controle para não gozar de forma precoce na boca quente de Lena.

-Eu sinto muito alfa, mas você só vai gozar na minha buceta.-Lena fala sorrindo, enquanto dava a última lambida, da cabeça as bolas de Kara, que rosna alto, fazendo todos os pelos da ômega se arrepiar.

-De pé ômega.-Um rosnado forte saí da garganta de Kara, mas logo um sorriso toma conta do rosto da alfa, quando Lena fica de pé se virando para escorar na pia, deixando seu quadril bem visível para a loira.

-Proteção ?-Kara fala roçando seu pau na buceta de Lena, a ômega geme alto, procurando mais contato com a alfa, ignorando a pergunta vindo da loira.

-Lena… a camisinha.-Kara fala no ouvido da ômega que nega rapidamente, falando de forma desesperada.

-Eu tomo anticoncepcional, apenas me fode Kara !-A alfa tem a alegria de obedecer sua ômega e sem nenhuma piedade começa foder a buceta de Lena com rapidez, fazendo Lena apertar suas mãos na pia, enquanto a alfa puxava seu quadril, obrigando seu pau ir o mais fundo possível, batendo diversas vezes no colo do útero da morena, que era apenas uma bagunça de gemidos nesse momento.

A mão forte de Kara esfregando seu clitóris pulsante é o que faz a ômega chegar ao seu limite, sua buceta aperta de forma quente o pau da loira, enquanto goza de forma intensa, Lena mantém sua cabeça baixa sentindo seu corpo tentar se recuperar do intenso orgasmo.Mas a alfa tem ideias diferentes, Kara ainda sem ter seu primeiro orgasmo do dia, volta estimular o nervo inchado de Lena, que volta gemer sentindo seu corpo sensível.

-Eu vou encher você toda Lena….. você quer isso ômega ?-O cabelo sedoso de Lena está na mão direita do alfa, fazendo seu rosto cair para trás, o suficiente para ela ver de relance o rosto da alfa, Kara estava de olhos fechados, lábios entre abertos, sem dúvidas era a expressão mais sexy que Lena viu em toda sua vida.

-Por favor alfa, goza na minha pobre buceta, ela não é nada sem seu pau e seu esperma.-Lena não se importa com mais nada no mundo quando sente a porra de Kara lhe encher, o pobre corpo da ômega volta tremer enquanto ela sente mais um orgasmo destruir seu equilíbrio, mas felizmente, Kara volta segurar sua cintura com segurança evitando de ela cair no chão de forma humilhante.

-Cama ?-Kara fala beijando devagar o pescoço da ômega que geme concordando enquanto pula no colo da loira, enrolando suas pernas ao redor da cintura da alfa, que lhe segura com facilidade e com um sorriso arrogante no rosto.

-E esse sorriso aí ein ?-Lena fala segurando a mandíbula de Kara no meio do caminho, esse gesto arranca um rosnado do alfa, que faz buceta da ômega pulsar e jorrar mais lubrificação.

-E esse gemido aí ?-Lena estava adorando esse ar arrogante do alfa, ela não podia negar, mas antes que a mesma tentasse falar algo, Kara deitava a morena no colchão macio da Luthor, enquanto roçava o pau de forma torturante contra sua abertura pingante.

-Hum eu quero ver você gozar agora.-O alfa fala antes de adentrar totalmente para dentro de Lena, que geme alto fechando os olhos e agarrando os cabelos loiros em sua mão.

-Porra Kara !-Lena talvez tivesse um ponto fraco por conversa suja, ou talvez simplesmente tinha um ponto fraco por Kara, independente do que o alfa fizesse, mas a ômega logo para de pensar nisso quando o ritmo da loira acelera, fazendo com que suas bolas se chocassem de forma prazerosa contra sua bunda.

-Você está mais apertada….. porra o que tenho que fazer para te alargar ein ?-Kara fala sorrindo e mordendo o queixo de Lena, que era novamente uma bagunça de gemidos, suas mãos arranhavam a parte de trás do pescoço do alfa, mal percebendo que suas unhas não afundavam na pele da loira.

-Merda ! Eu estou perto….-Lena grita desesperada, uma das suas mãos caem do ombro de Kara e vão rapidamente para seu clitórios, seu corpo está tremendo, ela tem certeza disso, seus próprios golpes no seu nervo pulsante são errantes, mas ela está tão perto….

-Eu também vou gozar Lee.-As duas mulheres gozam juntas dessa vez, a buceta de Lena logo está cheio de uma mistura de porra da ômega e alfa, que após o orgasmo avassalador ficam em silêncio, respirando de forma pesada, se recuperando.

Bem…. até Kara quebrar o silêncio confessando outra coisa. 

-Eu sou Supergirl.-Lena tomba a cabeça para o lado falando de forma incrédula.

-Porra você só pode estar bricando Kara, mais um segredo ?-A morena fala tentando ficar séria, mas logo as duas caem em uma risada, enquanto mantém suas testas coladas.


End file.
